dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gnój
Kupa (ang. Manure) jest składnikiem wykorzystywanym do nawożenia pół oraz wspomagania wzrostu zasadzonych roślin. Gromadzi się do 20 sztuk w ekwipunku i nie podlega procesom gnilnym. Stanowi odnawialne źródło w związku z tym, że jest produkowana przez kilka stworzeń żyjących w świecie, takich jak: świnie, pingwiny, koalefanta, bawoły oraz mały jaskiniowe. Kupa jest pozostawiana przez zwierzęta na ziemi, w pewnych odstępach czasów, z wyjątkiem świni, która musi wcześniej zostać nakarmiona warzywem lub jagodami. Małpy używają kupy jako broni, rzucając nią w gracza. Zastosowanie Kupa jest niezbędna przy tworzeniu działki rolnej oraz szybkiej działki rolnej. Kiedy obie zostaną wytworzone, kupa może zostać użyta do nawożenia roślin, w celu przyspieszenia ich wzrostu lub ożywienia przesadzonych krzaków jagód oraz sadzonek trawy, które zostały wykopane za pomocą łopaty. Może zostać użyta jako paliwo do ogniska lub obudowanego ogniska. Czas palenia wynosi 90 sekund i wyzwala chmurę gazu, kiedy kupa zostanie dorzucona do ognia. Kupa działa podobnie do guana, które jednak lepiej nawozi rośliny. Wypowiedzi postaci Analizując dany przedmiot, w zależności od postaci, którą gramy, padają różne stwierdzenia na temat kupy. Cytaty: *'Wilson': "I should fill my pockets!" ''- Powinienem napełnić moje kieszeni.'' *'Willow': "Ew. Nasty. But useful." -'' Fuj. Paskudne. Ale pożyteczne.'' *'Wendy': "Life is blood and this." - Życie to krew i to. *'Wolfgang': "Smelly!" - Śmierdzące! *'Wickerbottom': "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." - Ilość zwierzęcych odchodów. Jak pachnąco. *'WX-78:' "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING." - Te zwierzęta są obrzydliwe. *'Wes': (gesty) *'Woodie': "Don't poop in camp!" - Nie rób kupy w obozie! *'Maxwell:' "It's the way of all mortal life." - To droga wszystkich żyjących istot. Pozyskiwanie Nawóz może zostać najprościej pozyskany poprzez zbieractwo. Należy znaleźć stado bawołów, najczęściej spotykane na sawannie, a następnie za nim podążać. Każdy bawół, co jakiś czas pozostawia za sobą kupę. Stado złożone z 3 bawołów jest w stanie wyprodukować ponad 10 jednostek nawozu na dzień. Zwierzęta można zamknąć w zagrodzie, jednak większość ucieknie w czasie okresu godowego. Kupa jest produkowana również przez świnie. Po zjedzeniu warzywa, płatków kwiatów lub jagód, świnia na chwilę przystaje, a ucieka pozostawiając na ziemi swoje dzieło. Świnie mogą przyjmować jedzenie tylko raz na piętnaście sekund. Po upływie tego czasu gracz może nakarmić świnie ponownie. Kiedy świnia stanie się świniołakiem i zje cały stos jedzenie na raz, wyprodukuje taką samą ilość kupy. Koalefanty pozostawiają nawóz podobnie jak bawoły, jednak istnieje tylko jeden koalefant na mapę w tym samym czasie. oznacza to, że pozyskiwanie kupy staje się nieco problematyczne i mało efektowne. Można to zmienić poprzez uwięzienie stworzenia w zagrodzie. W przypadku zimowego koalefanta, nie następuje zmiana lub szczególne właściwości produkowanej przez niego kupy. Nie istnieje również możliwość pozyskanie tego cennego składnika poprzez nakarmienie koalefanta dowolnym jedzeniem. Pingwin w odróżnieniu od bawoła, czy koalefanta produkuje o wiele mniejszą kupę, która stanowi rozmiarowo około połowę nawozu tych dwóch powyższych stworzeń. Różnica występuje jedynie podczas jej zbierania. Ponieważ po umieszczeniu w ekwipunku gromadzi się razem z kupami normalnego rozmiaru. Nie istnieje również różnica w długości spalania się w ogniu. Małpy jaskiniowe nie pozostawiają kupy na ziemi, jednak kiedy gracz zbliży się za bardzo do tego stworzenia, stanie się ono agresywne i zacznie rzucać nawozem w postać. Po upadku na ziemię, kupa może zostać podniesiona. Ciekawostki *Guano jest 1,5 razy efektywniejsze w przypadku nawożenia farm, czy też wspomaganiu rozwoju roślin. Niestety do jego pozyskanie konieczne jest zejście do jaskini, co naraża nas na czyhające tam niebezpieczeństwa. *Krampus podnosi kupy pozostawione na ziemi. Korzystając z tej informacji, można stworzyć proste pułapki oraz ograniczyć straty powodowane przez jego pojawienie się na terenie naszego obozu. Galeria Nawóz zwyczajny i mniejsza kupa pingwina.png|Zwykła kupa oraz kupa pingwina. Nowy efekt.png|Ognisko po dodaniu kupy. Kategoria:Przedmioty ze zwierząt Kategoria:Przedmioty